


Yellow Boy

by orphan_account



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those purple eyes had never liked the colour yellow before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic:  
> A fanfiction written in the form of a song - It's written in verse and is normally singable; it counts more as lyrical writing.  
> [Rei's point of view.]

I never thought I'd feel this way

But your pink eyes, and smile that adorns your face

Have made me think things through

Now I know I want to spend my life with you

 

Yellow boy, don't treat me like a toy

Yellow boy, I love you so

Yellow boy, I'll never let you go

 

I see the sun rising in the morning

It makes me think of you, that's important

And I see your face in my dreams

Yellow sky, orange colour scheme

I hold your hand in the rain

When the sky comes out, it takes away the pain

 

Yellow boy, don't treat me like a toy

Yellow boy, I love you so

Yellow boy, don't ever let me go

 

Yellow boy, you made me love the sun

Taught me to have fun

Made me love the colour I once ran from

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by personal events and my overall take on Rei's changing emotions throughout season 1


End file.
